


Welcome to Stark Tower

by Primadox



Series: Welcome to Stark Tower [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Tony/Bucky bros, bonding over Nightvale, mention of Carlos, mention of Cecil, mention of Khoshekh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadox/pseuds/Primadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky scares everyone with a sudden whine. Steve asks what's wrong and Bucky proceeds to confuse him fairly easily by just explaining. Tony, however, knows exactly how Bucky is feeling and tells him that they will listen to podcast over speakers in his lab. </p>
<p>(I suck at Summaries, so whatever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Random thing that came to mind and I decided to write it down. Tony and Bucky bonding over Welcome to Nightvale. And I think confused Steve would be funny.
> 
> Well besides all that mumbo jumbo, I have to say I didn't have anyone beta this so all misspellings and grammar problems are mine, and mine alone.

Bucky released a whine, without meaning too, scaring everyone in the common room. The others shared looks before someone gathered enough courage to ask the ex-assassin what that sound was about. Of course it was Steve.

“Bucky?” Steve asked the man laying upside down on the couch. “Are you alright?”

Bucky first shook his head no, then stated so. “No...I’m really not okay.” He said as he adjusted the volume so he could hear Steve over his podcast.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he sat down next to Bucky on the couch.

“Khoshekh has been attacked by a StrexCorp robot pet and Cecil was really close to cursing, which he’s never done.” 

“What?” Steve had absolutely no idea what his friend was talking about, but someone at the table behind them did.

Bucky released a sigh. “Khoshekh is a male cat floating exactly four feet off the ground in the men’s bathroom. He can’t leave his fixed place in space, Steve, and that horrible StrexCorp _monster_ attacked him and threatened his kittens.” By the end of explaining what happened his tone sounded rather hateful.

“Don’t worry, Barnes.” Tony stated as he sat down on the other side of Bucky. Steve gives him a questioning look. “Khoshekh,” Tony pronunciates the best he can, “will be just fine. But Carlos on the other hand. He’s allergic to cats.”

“You’re joking.” Bucky looks up and gives Tony a look of disbelief. 

“Nope, Carlos is allergic to cats. You find that out in the next episode.” Tony has a grin on and Steve is just as confused as he was since the conversation started. “You’re also behind and should catch up. There’s a new one today and I won’t want to spoil anything for you by going on a rant.”

“That’s rather considerate of you Stark.” Natasha says from her chair next to the main couch.

“This is the type of thing that you have to find out on your own or it’s not going to make any sense. I’d rather not confuse the fossil.” He explained.

Bucky hit Tony’s side with his arm for the fossil comment.“It’s like saying the glow cloud that was originally dropping dead animals on the town is now the leader of the PTA at the local school.” Bucky continued. “It has no context whatsoever but still manages to make sense when you listen to it.”

“What exactly are you talking about?” Steve finally asked.

“Welcome to Nightvale.” Bucky and Tony said in unison. Steve stared blankly at the two of them and didn't question any further.

“Again, you need to catch up, so we can listen to their second anniversary.” Tony said as he stood from the couch. “Whenever you’re done, I’ll be in my lab and we can play the new episode over the speakers.”

****

Over the next few months, Steve realized that Tony and Bucky disappeared together twice a month for just about an hour and showed up later in the day talking about the strangest things. He didn’t understand what they were talking about and especially didn’t understand how some of the conversations turn into arguments for apparently no actual reason, but at least the two of them were getting along.


End file.
